


Habit

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Both Laxus and Gajeel had certain habits when they were together.





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Neither Laxus nor Gajeel were showy romantics who were extremely open in their affections. Quite the opposite, actually.

In the guild, they would sit next quite closely next to each other, and would talk about any random thing that was on their minds, but would mostly keep silent, content because although there were no words being said, both Laxus and Gajeel would know what the other was thinking. They did not care for holding hands or shameless public displays of affection, but one would sometimes throw an arm around the other.

To some people, they may seem distant, but to them, they couldn't be closer.

Perhaps they just didn't like showing affection in public, because in private, they were both extremely different.

Sometimes Laxus would want to cuddle, because god knows that man had been through some shit and needed some grounding. Other times Gajeel would be kissing Laxus for hours, going over his many scars, marks and tattoos, thinking how this should be a dream, because in what world would he have someone so perfect.

At times, Laxus would play with Gajeel's hair, and Gajeel tended to trace over Laxus' tattoo.

They each had their habits both in private and in public, and it wasn't their fault other people couldn't tell.

At the guild, Laxus would have his headphones over his head, but the music wasn't always on, because sometimes the casual noise around the guild would calm him. And he wasn't surprised that Gajeel felt the same way.

In public, they may seem distant, unaffectionate, and aloof, but they weren't social butterflies like the rest of the guild. In private, however, they were so close, their usual habits unconsciously worked around each other the more they were with one another.

It was fascinating, but unsurprising when they first realised it.

But in the end, it didn't really matter to them, because they loved each other. And that was the most important thing.


End file.
